Electrostatic imaging devices, such as laser printers, photocopiers, facsimile machines, and all-in-one machines, use a toner cartridge to hold toner that creates an image. It is often desirable to reuse these toner cartridges for environmental or financial reasons.
Many laser printer toner cartridges are composed of two sections. The two sections are a hopper assembly and a waste bin assembly. The hopper assembly typically includes a mag section. In some toner cartridges, such as the HP CC364A & CC364X cartridges used in the HP P4515 series of printers, the mag section must be able to provide limited movement to compensate for misalignments and to reduce print defects from a rigid assembly.
It is often problematic when refilling or remanufacturing a toner cartridge with a moveable hopper because an area where the mag section is allowed to move or float is sometimes damaged, contaminated with toner, or inadvertently separated. Therefore, in order to utilize this used toner cartridge, it becomes necessary to reattach a floating area of the mag section to a rigid area that is mounted onto the hopper assembly half of the toner cartridge in a manner that still allows a moveable area to remain moveable.